gunsnrosesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
"The Spaghetti Incident?"
"The Spaghetti Incident?" es el quinto álbum de estudio de Guns N' Roses. Consiste en versiones de temas punk y glam de finales de los años 1970 o principios de 1980. Título El título del disco es una broma que se refiere a la pelea de comida entre Axl Rose y Steven Adler. Fue mucha la demanda de alimentos durante el conflicto de Adler con la banda en 1993, que el abogado de Adler se refiere a ella como "The Spaghetti Incident". Su significado fue explicado por el batería de la banda, Matt Sorum, y confirmado después en la autobiografía de Slash, Slash. Lanzamiento El álbum fue lanzado después de que el Use Your Illusion Tour concluyera a mediados de 1993. La copia en vinilo fue lanzada en plástico de color naranja claro, y el CD fue lanzado con diseños de colores. Más tarde, en la reedición de 1997, se cambiaría a solo una medalla de plata. Controversia A pesar de las protestas de los compañeros de la banda de Axl Rose, el tema de Charles Manson «Look at Your Game, Girl» fue incluido en el álbum. A principios de 2000, Rose dijo que removería la canción «Look at Your Game, Girl» del álbum, debido a que los críticos y medios de comunicación habían malinterpretado su interés por Manson. Sin embargo, la canción sigue estando presente en el álbum y en sus reediciones, «Look at Your Game, Girl» fue colocada como la pista número 13 independientemente. En concierto El tema «Since I Don't Have You» se tocó como introducción a los temas «Sweet Child O' Mine» y «Paradise City» durante la gira Use Your Illusion Tour entre los años 1992 y 1993. «Down on the Farm» se tocó una sola vez en 1990 durante el show Farm Aid IV y dos veces en el Chinese Democracy Tour en 2006. La banda interpretó «Hair of the Dog» en 1988, y otra vez en 1990 por The Gak (banda integrada por miembros de Guns N' Roses, Metallica y Skid Row). «Attitude» fue interpretada durante el Use Your Illusion Tour siendo cantada por Duff McKagan, quien hasta la actualidad sigue tocándolo en conciertos de Loaded y en solitario. Otras canciones tocadas en concierto por él son «New Rose», «You Can't Put Your Arms Around a Memory» y «Raw Power». El resto de las canciones no fueron tocadas en concierto por Guns N' Roses, pero cabe la posibilidad de que algunos miembros en proyectos paralelos pudieran tocarlas, como Matt Sorum en su supergrupo Camp Freddy. Canciones thumb|Lista de canciones. Recepción El álbum ha recibido tanto críticas positivas como negativas desde su lanzamiento. La revista Rolling Stone le dio la puntuación 3.5 estrellas de 5 (siendo esta la más baja puntuación que le ha dado la revista). Allmusic dijo: "Como álbum de punk rock, "The Spaghetti Incident?" carece de justa indignación y rabia. Como álbum de Guns N' Roses, es un completo placer, volviendo a la ferocidad de los días de hard rock de Appetite for Destruction." Posiciones Personal Guns N' Roses *Axl Rose: voz, teclados, mirlitón *Slash: guitarra líder, guitarra rítmica, coros, voz *Gilby Clarke: guitarra rítmica *Duff McKagan: bajo, voz, coros, guitarra acústica y batería *Matt Sorum: batería, percusión, coros *Dizzy Reed: teclados, piano, coros Colaboradores *Mike Monroe: voz en la pista 6 *Mike Staggs: guitarra adicional en la pista 6 *Mike Fasano: percusión en la pista 8 *Richard Duguay: guitarra líder y rítmica en la pista 11 *Eddie Huletz: coros en la pista 11 *Stuart Bailey, Eric Mills, Rikki Rachtman, Blake Stanton: coros en la pista 12 *Mike Clink: producción en todas las canciones excepto en la pista 1 y 12 *Jim Mitchell: producción en la pista 11 *Bill Price: mezcla *George Marino: masterización *Kevin Reagan: director artístico y diseñador gráfico *Dennis Keeley, Gene Kirkland, Robert John: fotografías Categoría:Discografía Categoría:Álbumes de estudio